


Another Hansen

by janusrome



Series: Next of Kin [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Fix-It, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>延續21 and Retired設定。<br/>「嘿，Mako，我要介紹一個女孩給妳，她即將成為另一位Hansen。」（字數：約8,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Hansen

「她的名字是Paula。」

視訊通話裡，Chuck宣布了這個大消息。螢幕上，他看起來既緊張又興奮，好像他隨時都會從椅子上跳起來在房間裡來來回回踱步，但他強迫自己乖乖坐在桌前，焦急期盼對方的回應，卻又擔心引來的反應不是他所期盼的。

Mako沒有浪費任何時間，她迅速打開Chuck傳送過來的影像檔案。照片裡有三個人，Chuck站在最左邊，他彎著腰，雙手緊緊抓著膝蓋，他臉上的笑容沒能隱藏他手足無措的模樣；蹲在最右邊的是Herc，他手肘放在大腿上，面帶微笑看著前方；站在Hansen父子中間的則是個一名擁有褐色捲髮的小女孩，她睜著一雙大眼瞪著鏡頭，小小臉蛋上有一大片燒傷疤痕。這張照片的拍攝地點是Chuck和Herc的宿舍前院。

Paula  _Hansen_ ，她是Chuck的「女兒」。

Chuck說，他和Herc在雪梨市政府承辦的終戰二週年紀念園遊會上遇見了Paula。Paula是其中一位上臺向 _Striker Eureka_ 兩位駕駛獻花的代表，這幾位獲選的市民都是Mutavore攻擊事件的生還者，幸虧 _Striker_ 在生命牆倒坍後緊急出動，及時宰殺Mutavore，解救了這座城市和數百萬居民的生命，其中包括了這位幸運的小女孩。Chuck從她手裡接過花束，那個女孩仰頭望著他，她的臉上沒有半點笑容，而她的目光好奇又疏離。Chuck知道他們的工作救了不少人，但他很少有機會實際接觸到因為他們—— _Striker Eureka_ 、老爸、他、以及PPDC的軍人們——而獲救的人，更不用說與生還者近距離面對面，這種感覺有點微妙，任務報告上的統計數字或新聞報導中的人名，突然間變成一個確確實實存在，有張臉孔有具身體的活生生人類。

儀式結束後，Chuck牽著Max在園區裡四處走動。他不喜歡應酬，也不懂如何說出得體的話，雖然讓老爸一個人應付那群穿軍服和穿西裝的人令他感到不好意思，但他實在不知道該和那些高階軍官或政府官員們聊些什麼。戰爭結束了，他早已不是Jaeger駕駛，也不再是媒體追逐和包圍的明星。倘若走在街上有人認出他，朝他點頭致意，他則點頭回應，就這麼簡單。

Chuck在一張圍坐著七、八名小朋友的野餐桌旁看到了那位上臺獻花的女孩。老實說，Chuck不太記得她的長相或她的服裝，他之所以能在一群孩童之中辨識出她，還是因為她臉頰上的傷疤。小朋友們一看到Chuck和Max，開始交頭接耳並且朝著他們指指點點，所以Chuck和Max一起走了過去。坐在桌邊的兩位女性告訴Chuck，他們來自同一間中途之家，這個機構在戰時成立，收容因戰爭失去家人的孩童，直到他們找到合適的寄養家庭安置。她們為Chuck介紹了Paula，說她在Mutavore事件失去了雙親，Paula雖逃過一劫但她曝露在劇毒物質「怪獸藍」污染的環境，全身大面積灼傷，呼吸道也嚴重受損，她在醫院接受了數個月的治療，出院後被送到這間中途之家。

上了年紀的Max意外很喜歡Paula，他蹲坐在女孩面前，張開嘴喘著氣並且流著口水。女孩歪頭看了看鬥牛犬，然後她問Chuck，她可不可以摸Max？等到Chuck點頭說當然可以，她才忐忑伸出手摸了Max的頭。Max沒有閃躲也沒有吠，只是繼續喘氣和流口水。

也許是某些有心人士看到了這一幕，三個星期之後，Chuck接到了一項提案計畫——戰後PPDC的公關部門忙著讓這些戰爭英雄出席各種公益活動，企圖挽救PPDC在戰爭期間涉及黑市交易和走私軍火這類的負面形象——這一回，他們協調曾經在PPDC服役的軍人和社福機構合作，認養待在中途之家的戰爭孤兒，或是協助有意願的退役軍人申請加入寄養家庭的行列。Herc同意擔任寄養人，他說反正現在他退休了，有足夠的空閒時間，更何況，這是另一種他們能夠為戰後重建做出的貢獻。（然而Chuck卻說，一開始他和老爸的意願都不高，自認都不太會照顧別人。但提案的負責人再三遊說他們，聲稱Hansen父子是指標性的代表人物，他們加入的話其他人也會更踴躍參與，所以Herc才答應了下來。）

不知道是巧合抑或刻意的安排，Herc的申請通過之後，他們照顧的第一個——也是唯一一個——委託案例正是Paula，而這張照片就是Paula來到Hansen家第一天拍攝的。

Paula在Hansen家一住就是半年，頭兩個星期她很安靜，和父子倆逐漸混熟之後，她才漸漸多話起來。Chuck笑著說，Paula一個人說的話大概是他們父子說話字句總和的十倍，不過他和Herc都很喜歡她，儘管有時候暗暗希望Paula沒那麼聒噪，可是她不在家時，反倒懷念起她的喋喋不休。

然後，有一天，Max倒下了。他們三人帶Max去動物醫院，經過了一番沉痛的討論，他們聽從獸醫師的建議，決定讓Max長眠。告別了形同家人的愛犬，Hansen父子都哽咽得說不出話，但Chuck注意到Paula的表情異常平靜，她沒有哭，一滴眼淚都沒掉，她只是木然瞪著前方，彷彿她把自己的情緒全部裝進了一只小盒子，緊緊扣上蓋子，和外界完全隔絕。

那一刻，Chuck才突然意識到戰爭究竟讓Paula失去了多少。儘管平時她會說也會笑，但不代表她沒事。

長達十年的怪獸戰爭造成無數破碎的家庭，在環太平洋地區，經濟損失和死傷人數都是無法估計的天文數字。就客觀的條件，Paula不過是另一位因為戰爭失去父母的孤兒，像她這樣的孩子全世界不曉得還有多少，但此時此刻，只有她在這裡，和Chuck一起坐在廚房裡，等Herc買外帶食物回來。

「呃……妳願意當我們的家人嗎？」

事後Chuck回憶起當時，他承認那是一時衝動，並且自嘲說，有些時候他就是管不住自己的性子。Chuck描述他和Paula擺好餐具，坐在桌前，兩人不約而同轉頭看向Max經常窩著的角落，用餐時鬥牛犬總是坐在桌邊等著Chuck（或Paula）新血來潮餵他吃桌上的食物。三天前Max還在那個位置，但現在Max的身影永遠消失了。

戰爭奪走了Chuck的母親，但在他最孤單的那幾年，他始終有父親，也有叔叔；然而他身旁這位年僅七歲的小女孩，她身邊什麼親人都沒有。

因此，Chuck問了那句。

Paula安靜了好一會，才小聲問道：「……你想要領養我嗎？」

「為何不可？」Chuck連忙解釋：「妳已經和我們住在一起了，而且……老爸和我都很喜歡妳在這裡，我猜妳也不討厭住在這裡，雖然我猜那多半是Max的功勞……不管怎樣，我想老爸應該不介意他多一個女兒。」

「Herc當我的爸爸？」Paula皺起臉，「可是他好老！」

「嘿！別說他老！老頭聽了會不高興的！」

「跟你說過別那樣叫我。」

很不巧的，Herc剛好提著他們的晚餐走進廚房，而他只聽到了最後一句。

Paula笑了。那是近日來Chuck第一次看見她露出笑容。

「那我呢？」他問：「我會太老嗎？」

Paula斜著頭，作勢打量Chuck，然後回答：「你還好。」

那天Chuck和Herc商量了一整個晚上，最終他下定了決心，接著Chuck開始收集領養的相關資料，撰寫領養計畫書，證明他和Herc有能力撫養Paula。儘管育兒的知識看得越多越令他驚慌，他仍沒有改變心意。雖然單身者申請領養通過的案例很少，但幾個月之後，這件「特殊個案」獲得了准許，Paula成為Chuck的養女。

 

※　※　※

 

「晚安，Miss Mori。」

「晚安，長官。」

「不是長官，我已經退休了。」

「是，Mr. Hansen。」

從元帥一職退下之後，Herc仍擔任PPDC的顧問，多數時間Herc留在澳洲老家，偶爾他會來到香港碎頂基地參與會議，以及接受Drift研究團隊的追蹤檢查。從Mark-1世代到戰爭結束前，Herc是擁有最多Drift經驗的元老，在研究人員的眼裡他是無可取代的重要研究對象，因為他經歷過的Drift次數超越現今所有健在的Jaeger駕駛。

儘管Herc聲稱退休是他自己的決定，但明眼人都看得出來逼走Herc是一個政治考量，目的在於是削弱PPDC的聲望。怪獸戰爭才結束，出資的國家想要瓜分PPDC資源和科技的爭奪隨即展開，多國領袖呼籲國際組織調查戰爭期間PPDC從事的非法活動，而Herc以他會「光榮退役」為籌碼，換取包括美、俄、中等國家的政府支持，不再深究戰時涉及核子彈頭走私的 _所有人員_ 的責任。今日逐漸轉型成為研究機構的PPDC，目前的指揮官不是家喻戶曉的戰爭英雄，而是聯合國安理會任命的官僚。

Mako是新任指揮官的助理，過去她為Pentecost安排大小事務，沒有人比她更瞭解基地的運作。Hermann和Newton共同主持科學部門，不斷有來自世界各地的生物學者透過短期交換計畫來到這裡進行怪獸生理學的研究。Tendo把他的家人接來香港，他主導所有Drift科技應用的相關計畫——但實際上，他必須留在這，因為沒有人樂意見到PPDC的前任首席機甲技師被哪一個國家網羅去進行武器開發之類的軍事研究。Raleigh當然也留在香港，在這個世界上繞了一大圈，最終他選擇在Mako的身邊落腳。

雖然PPDC和Mako加入的時候已經不一樣了，但她自認會守在這個崗位上，守護「先生」投入了無數心血和生命建立的一切。

工作相關的事務很快便談完，Mako和Herc開始閒聊。

「對了，Chuck傳了Paula的照片給我。」

「啊。」Herc微微一笑，「那小子一開始手忙腳亂，不過現在我們都比較適應了。最近他和Paula還在討論說要養寵物。」

「真的？」

「是啊。」

「很難想像你們家多了一個人。」

「我也是。現在想起來還是覺得有些不真實，事情發生得很快，決定的時候我們都沒有考慮周全。不過，事情經常這樣，會發生的就是會發生，不管你有沒有計畫或是心理準備。」

「嗯。」

「好了，先這樣，下次你們來澳洲，介紹妳和Paula認識。」

「當然好。」

通話結束後，Mako關掉網路攝影機。她靜靜坐在桌前，回想剛才的對話。Herc看起來很開心。當然，他當了爺爺，沒有不開心的理由。

過了一會，Mako起身離開書桌，走到床邊，Raleigh手腳張開成大字型佔據了她寢室的單人床。

她挑起眉。

Raleigh仰起頭，迎上Mako的目光，他稍稍往旁邊挪了一點，讓出一點空間給Mako。他心不在焉問道：「誰是Paula？」

Mako坐到床沿，「Hansen家的新成員。」

Raleigh微微一怔，「Chuck結婚了？」

Mako回答：「Chuck當爸爸了。」

「嗄？」

Raleigh吃驚的表情令Mako忍不住噗嗤笑了出聲。

事實上，當Chuck對她說，「嘿，Mako，我要介紹一個女孩給妳，她即將成為另一位Hansen。」Mako直覺認定Chuck的意思是他將要閃電結婚，等到看了照片她才恍然大悟，原來Chuck指的是領養小孩。

……這麼有趣的消息，怎麼可以只有她一個人會錯意呢？

 

※　※　※

 

Paula是一個不怕生的小女孩，一見面就笑著向Mako打招呼，沒半點扭捏。

上一次Mako來到澳洲是兩年前Herc邀請她和Raleigh一起回家過節，而這次拜訪只有她一個人，而且是為了公務。由於行程滿滿的緣故，她只能擠出一個晚餐的空擋和Hansen一家見面。

Chuck到Mako下榻的飯店接她，車上還載著剛從夏令營回來的Paula。回家的路上，將近半個小時的車程幾乎沒有無聲的片刻。Chuck和Mako都不是多話的人，大半時間他們聽著女孩講述三天兩夜的營隊發生了哪些趣事。Chuck不時抬眼從後照鏡瞥著後座的女兒，並且隨口應和幾聲。

就在Mako暗自感嘆現在的Chuck和戰時簡直判若兩人的時候，說話對象不知何時轉變了。

「嗨，Chuck說妳很酷。」

Mako花了一點時間才反應過來Paula正在對她說話。「喔，真的嗎？」她瞄了Chuck一眼，而Chuck雙眼直視前方，彷彿他沒聽見。

「所以，妳是他的女朋友嗎？」

「……不是。」

「可是Chuck好像很喜歡妳。」

「Paula！」

女孩對著後照鏡吐舌頭，然後又問Mako：「妳有男朋友嗎？」

「……有。」

「所以……Chuck喜歡妳，可是妳喜歡別的男孩？」Paula一臉認真問著。

Mako忍住笑，擺出正經的臉孔，轉過頭問Chuck：「Paula說的是真的嗎，Chuck？」

Chuck重重嘆了一口氣，不知道是裝模作樣，還是他真的被打敗了。

女孩伸手抓住駕駛座的椅背，在安全帶限制的移動範圍之內，盡可能傾身向前。她拍了拍Chuck的肩膀，安慰道：「別難過，Chuck。」

Chuck沒有回答。他依舊面向前方，不過Mako看到Chuck咧嘴微笑。那傢伙看起來一點都不難過，有點尷尬，但有更多是感動。

Mako忍不住跟著說：「對啊，Chuck，別難過。」

然而那句玩笑話讓Mako得到了Paula不以為然的白眼，彷彿那個女孩斥責她一點都不貼心。

Mako始終不解為何Chuck一直單身。Chuck不是一個容易親近的人，然而他對值得他尊重的人極為關心，也極度忠誠。Mako從別人嘴裡聽過關於Chuck的陳年醜聞，他在剛成為Jaeger駕駛時曾經放縱過一段時間，但在那之後Chuck卻變成八卦絕緣體。有人猜測Chuck可能有祕密情人，由於他是個全球知名人物，基於保護對方的考量，他的私生活不曾公開過。然而Chuck從來沒告訴Mako是否有那麼一號人物的存在，而戰時他的生活看似只有Herc、Max、 _Striker Eureka_ ；到了今天，Chuck遇見了Paula，建立了自己的家庭——不是和另外一個人，而是他自己撫養這個女孩，所以Mako依然認為Chuck單身。

一回到家，汽車才停妥，Paula立刻打開車門跳下車，快步衝向站在門口等待的Herc，跳進他懷裡。Herc一把抱起Paula，一面向Mako點頭打招呼。Chuck繞到後座，把女兒的背包甩到肩膀上。Mako走到他身邊，小聲對他說：「我喜歡她。」

「我就知道妳會喜歡她。」

「你到底對她說了什麼？才會給她『你好像非常喜歡我』的印象？」

Chuck聳聳肩，「大概是老爸和我不時會提到妳的關係吧？……妳還記得嗎？妳曾經和我跟老爸住了大概一個月左右？」

「當然。」Mako淺淺一笑。就算後來Chuck變成一個難以相處的自大渾球，但她始終沒有忘記那位來到她房間裡坐在地上陪她度過黑夜的男孩。「對了，你介意我問你，你為什麼會下定決心領養她嗎？」

Chuck安靜了一會，然後才低聲說：「因為我想到妳。也想到Pentecost。我不知道我能夠做到多少，但我知道因為戰爭失去親人是什麼情況。所以我想，或許我能夠為Paula做點什麼。最起碼的，讓她覺得戰爭並沒有奪走她的一切。除此之外……」Chuck抬眼看著那對祖孫，喃喃說：「我想老爸也不希望她被送到別的寄養家庭，所以……雖然有點莽撞，但我相信這個決定沒有錯。然而，我沒想到自己會在這個年紀就當上父親。」

「你的父親比你早兩年當上父親。」

「……這麼說也是。」

餐桌上，Paula重複講述她在夏令營的經歷，只不過這次聽眾換成了Herc。Chuck沒有露出不耐煩的表情，相反的，他一直帶著微笑，又聽了一回細節不太一樣但大致上相同的故事。

再一次，話題又在不知不覺中結束，Paula說話的對象突然變成Mako。

「Herc和Chuck說妳也是Jaeger駕駛？現在妳都在做些什麼呢？」

Mako照實回答，但根據Paula的表情，女孩覺得那些行政事務聽起來非常無趣。

的確，和駕駛Jaeger作戰比起來，那些事務非常無趣，但是戰爭已經結束了，這個世界不再需要Jaeger駕駛。

「妳認為牠們還會回來嗎？那些怪獸？」Paula又問。

「我不知道。」Mako回答：「但我希望不會。」

Mako和Hansen父子交換了一個眼色。連結另一個世界的通道已經塌陷，但沒有人能夠完全肯定未來不會有新的危機。PPDC仍不敢掉以輕心，持續監視突破點附近的海域。

晚餐後，Mako要回去市區的飯店，她得準備明天早上會議的簡報。Paula向她道再見，說希望下次有機會再見到她。活潑的女孩貌似能量已經耗盡，她猛打呵欠，眼皮幾乎睜不開，看起來好像隨時都會睡著。Chuck趕著她去盥洗，要她早點上床睡覺。等到Paula _終於_ 心甘情願走進浴室開始刷牙，Chuck才回到客廳，拿起隨手擱在桌上的車鑰匙和皮夾，告訴Mako再等他一下，他要先跟Herc說一聲。

Mako看著Chuck走進廚房，Herc站在流理臺前，正在清理廚具和餐具。Chuck走到他父親身後，伸手碰了一下他的後腰，附在他耳旁低聲說了幾句。Herc頷首，接著轉過頭，給了他的兒子一個微笑。Herc的表情很柔和，而Chuck……Chuck的笑容……

……她看過這種笑容。有些時候Raleigh注視著她的時候會露出類似的笑容……

等到Mako回過神，她發現Chuck已經站在她的面前。

「Mako？」

「對，我該走了。」Mako慌忙說。

Herc送他們到門口，向Mako說聲抱歉，無法送她一程，因為他不能把Paula單獨留在家。

返回市區的途中Mako和Chuck完全沒有交談，Chuck一定發現了哪裡不對勁，他不時轉過頭對Mako投來詢問的視線，但Mako刻意迴避他的目光。

「喂，Mako，妳還好嗎？」

「我沒事。」

為什麼她沒有早一點注意到？

基地裡每一個人都聽過Hanse父子不合的傳聞，他們雖然是搭檔，但日常生活卻幾乎不和對方交談。Mako從先生那裡聽到了原委，得知Herc失去妻子、Chuck失去母親的故事，那是他們父子之間永遠的傷痛。最近兩、三年，他們的關係有了戲劇性的改善，沒人知道真正的原因，但大家猜想十之八九是戰爭結束的關係。

有些跡象很細微，但不容忽視。Chuck的目光始終停留在同一個人的身上，只不過大家都沒有察覺那個眼神的真正涵義。

尤其現在 _他們_ 一起領養小孩。不是Chuck單獨組成了一個新家庭，而是他和Herc一起組了新家庭。

「Mako？」

他們抵達飯店門口，在Mako下車之前，Chuck又問了一次。

看到Chuck擔憂不已的模樣，Mako本來想再敷衍回答她沒事，但轉念一想——「你們……你和Herc……？」 _你和Herc的關係不只是父親和兒子，是嗎？_

Chuck瞪著她，他的臉上沒有任何表情。令人難以忍受的沉默延續了好一陣子，最後Chuck深深吸了一口氣，緩緩說道：「對。我和老爸，我們在一起。」

Mako愣愣瞪著Chuck。她的臆測得到了證實，但她並沒有感到預期的震驚，實際上，她什麼都沒感覺到。

她不知道該如何回應，於是她開門下車，頭也不回離開。

 

※　※　※

 

Mako強迫自己在睡前把簡報的資料準備妥當，其間她忽略了Chuck所有的來電和訊息。

那天晚上她睡不著，翻來覆去直到天明。等到第二天早上的會議結束之後，她才終於讓自己開始思考那對父子。

撇開能不能接受這點，Mako發現她或多或少可以理解。駕駛Jaeger的兩位駕駛透過Drift連結，共享意識，共同作戰，完全信任對方的親密感，很難想像也很難形容，更是無可比擬的。Mako大部分的Drift經驗來自模擬器訓練，她擁有的實戰經驗不算多，但她和Raleigh駕駛 _Gipsy_ 參與的幾場激烈戰役徹底改變了他們的關係，他們之間的連結和信任完全超越了她的預期。Raleigh和她搭檔不過幾天，而Hansen父子搭檔長達五年，他們之間的複雜情感，她真正瞭解的恐怕只有一小部分。

離開澳洲的前一晚，Mako終於聯絡了Chuck。她答應了Chuck想要請她喝一杯的提議，他們就近約在飯店大廳旁邊的酒吧。

Mako沒有等很久，約定的時間一到Chuck就準時來到桌邊。見了面他們都不太自在，而Chuck看起來非常侷促不安。

「妳生氣了？」Chuck小心翼翼問著。

Mako沒有回答。

「抱歉。」

Mako一聲不吭喝完她的啤酒，Chuck點了下一輪，她才開口：「你們……在一起多久了？」

Chuck抓了抓頭，「我不知道應該從哪個時間點開始算，不過是最近兩、三年的事。」

兩三年前，那時Chuck已經成年了。

「戰爭結束之後？」

「應該是吧。」Chuck頷首，他皺著眉，吞吞吐吐說道：「我……我有那種念頭很久了。因為Drift，所以老爸知道，但我們從來都沒有談過。直到Mutavore事件，我……我打破了僵局，但我們的關係變得很糟，非常糟。不過後來我們和好了。戰爭結束之後，我和老爸又陸陸續續發生了一些事。總之，大概兩年多前我們達成了共識，我不會逃避，他也不會逃避，我們會試著『交往』……不過，我跟妳保證，老爸絕對沒有強迫我做任何我不願意的事。他不是那種人。有些時候，我反而擔心是我逼他的……」說著，Chuck的眉頭越皺越深，「不，這樣講好像越描越黑……」

Chuck苦惱的模樣讓Mako不禁莞爾。

她還沒有完全從得知祕密的震驚中恢復過來，但至少，他們的關係聽起來不是她需要太過擔心的那種。

Mako嘆了一口氣，緩緩說道：「Chuck，我氣的不是你和Herc的關係，而是我發現我不認識你。儘管這確實是個不能隨便告訴任何人的祕密，但我一直被蒙在鼓裡，讓我覺得自己好像被背叛了。我也氣你利用了我對你的信任，『因為我信任妳，所以我才告訴妳』，而你期待一旦我知道了就會全盤接受的態度，讓我很不高興。然而，我不可能一直對你生氣。」

Chuck傻愣愣瞪著Mako，隔了一會才露出如釋重負的表情。

「謝謝妳。還有抱歉，我從來都沒有告訴過任何人，所以我也不知道……」Chuck苦笑著搖頭，「真的很抱歉。」

「你不需要道歉。比起一無所知，我反倒希望你告訴我。」

接下來的一個小時，Mako向Chuck詢問細節，她終於瞭解為什麼戰後Chuck會毅然決然告別PPDC，離開香港回到老家。Chuck是個心直口快的人，他們父子倆都是。單純、固執，一旦打定主意就絕對不會動搖。她認識Hansen父子將近十五年，他們都是挺好的人，她無法斷言他們的關係究竟是好或不好，她只希望他們快樂。

「你快樂嗎，Chuck？」

「從來都沒這麼快樂。」Chuck回答得很快，沒有半點猶豫。

「那麼，我為你們感到高興。」Mako說。

「……謝謝。」Chuck嘟噥道謝。

他們安靜喝完各自手中的酒，然後Mako幫兩人又點了一輪。今晚他們都需要酒精。

「那Paula呢？你們打算怎麼辦？」

「我不知道。」Chuck回答：「老爸和我都不知道，等Paula長大之後對她坦白，還是永遠都不會告訴她？……老爸他……在他心底，他還是認為有一天我們可能會『分手』，所以……再看看吧。雖然Paula讓這整件事變得更複雜，但我們都認為領養她是一個正確的決定。因為Paula，老爸和我都被迫檢視我們身為親子的關係。不過我們的感情並沒有因此變差。過去那些年的愧疚和遺憾，我們都在Paula的身上找到了補償的機會。雖然Paula沒有母親，但她會有一個盡最大努力照顧她的爸爸，以及爺爺。」

Chuck緊緊握著酒杯，最後那幾句話不像是對Mako說的，反倒像是對他自己說的。

「我相信你會是個好爸爸。」Mako柔聲說。

「謝謝妳。」

Mako用手肘撞了一下Chuck的肩膀，緩和了稍早僵硬的氣氛。Chuck終於露出了笑容。

「欸，對了，Mako，哪天妳結婚的時候，Paula可以當妳的花童。」

Mako開玩笑問道：「那你願意當我的伴娘嗎？」

Chuck——一如她預料的——呆呆愣了片刻，最後才回答：「……只要妳別逼我穿洋裝就好。」

 

 


End file.
